A Festa Na Casa De Escorpião
by Megawinsone
Summary: Esse fic é desaconselhável a menores de 18 anos.


A Festa Na Casa De Escorpião  
  
Aquelas noites de festas que se iniciaram após dez anos da derrota de Hades, já estavam intrigando Saori, pois somente os cavaleiros de ouro, alguns de prata e Ikki, Hyoga e Seiya podiam participar, além de um monte mulheres que entravam aos montes na casa de escorpião, todas usavam máscaras, amazonas não eram, pensava a deusa, até porque o uso da máscara tinha sido abolido por ela há cinco anos atrás. Shun como já era um homem casado, não participava dessas festas, ele estava muito feliz com sua esposa June. Shiryu era outro que não freqüentava a festança, pois tinha se casado com Shunrey e morava nos cinco picos. Shaka e Mu nunca ousaram entrar nos festões dados por Milo em sua casa, os dois simplesmente já estavam a par do que acontecia lá, preferiam ficar cuidando de Saori. Porém, a deusa estava muito curiosa e queria de qualquer jeito ir ao tal lugar, então resolveu pedir a Mu e Shaka que a levassem, porque ela fora proibida de entrar no local, e como os cavaleiros de ouro podiam entrar com acompanhantes, essa era a chance dela de matar a sua curiosidade.  
  
Saori: Shaka e Mu, eu queria que vocês me levassem nessa tal festa que o Milo vai dar novamente essa semana - A deusa faz uma cara de inocente.  
  
Shaka: Saori, você não deve freqüentar esse lugar, não será bom para você - O cavaleiro de virgem tenta fazer a deusa desistir da idéia.  
  
Saori: Mas eu quero ir, estou tão curiosa - Ela faz cara de triste.  
  
Mu: Entenda Saori, nós não podemos te levar, não é um local para você freqüentar - O cavaleiro de áries tenta inutilmente fazer a deusa mudar de idéia.  
  
Saori: O que acontece lá, por que eu não posso ir?  
  
Mu e Shaka somente se olham, pois não sabiam como iam explicar a ela, o que acontecia nas festanças que ocorriam na casa de escorpião.  
  
Saori: Por que o mistério? Será que acontece alguma orgia lá?  
  
Shaka: Preferimos não falar - Shaka fecha os olhos.  
  
Saori olha para os dois cavaleiros e começa a chorar, ao verem isso, Mu e Shaka ficam com pena da deusa e então resolvem levá-la na tal festa.  
  
Mu: Está bem Saori, nós a levamos, mas depois não adianta reclamar e dizer que não foi avisada - O cavaleiro de áries fala num tom bem sério.  
  
Shaka: Vamos vá se arrumar, que a festa já começou - O cavaleiro de virgem cruza os braços.  
  
Minutos depois, Saori aparece na sala vestindo um vestido vermelho bem curtinho e decotado que mostrava bem seus seios, ao verem a deusa vestida daquele jeito, os cavaleiros começam a ficar excitados, a deusa percebe que eles estavam a devorando com os olhos e então sorri, quando os dois perceberam que ela tinha notado os olhares deles, ambos tentam disfarçar.  
  
Saori: Vocês me acham bonita? - A deusa pergunta com malicia nos olhos, pois já tinha percebido como os dois a olhavam.  
  
Shaka: Você está muito bonita - Ele responde e tenta dar um sorriso.  
  
Mu: Nunca vi uma mulher tão linda - O cavaleiro de áries sorri maliciosamente.  
  
Saori fica feliz da vida com a resposta dos dois lindos cavaleiros.  
  
Mu: Pegou a máscara?  
  
Saori: Sim, ela está aqui na minha mão - Ela coloca a máscara.  
  
Shaka: Ótimo, acho que já podemos ir.  
  
Mu: Vou nos tele-transporta até a casa de virgem, de lá vamos caminhando até a casa de escorpião para o Milo não desconfiar, pois se formos daqui, com certeza ele desconfiará.  
  
Shaka: Concordo contigo, vamos logo.  
  
E assim, eles se tele-transportaram junto com o cavaleiro de áries até a casa de virgem, de lá foram caminhando e pensando em como seria realmente a festa, se seria como contaram a eles ou pior. Enquanto isso, Saori só pensava na festança, na diversão que teria lá. Chegando na porta da casa de Milo, ambos foram recepcionados pelo cavaleiro de escorpião que estava todo sorridente ao ver Shaka e Mu lá.  
  
Milo: Resolveram deixar a chata da Saori lá no santuário? E vieram se divertir?Que bom, vamos entrando, se divirtam. Quem é essa gata? - O cavaleiro de escorpião passa a mão na bunda da deusa e dá risada.  
  
Mu: Mas respeito com minha amiga, senão te quebro, ela é uma mulher de respeito - O cavaleiro de áries abraça a deusa.  
  
Milo: Então, vocês a trouxeram na festa errada, pois aqui só entra mulher que está com fogo no rabo, se é que vocês me entendem - Ele dá uma piscada para a deusa.  
  
Shaka: Não entendi, ou será que é isso que estou pensando? - O cavaleiro de virgem olha meio-confuso.  
  
Milo: Há, há, há, há, há, há, você é muito inocente Shaka, entre aqui e vire o cara mais popular das festas quentes da casa de escorpião. Todas as mulheres vão querer dá pra você sentada, em pé, deitada, todos as posições do kama-sutra - O cavaleiro de escorpião sorri.  
  
Shaka: Você não presta Milo! - O cavaleiro de virgem cruza os braços.  
  
E assim, Milo, Shaka, Mu e Saori entram na casa de escorpião, ao chegar no salão principal, eles enxergam a orgia que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Ikki estava no canto do salão prensando uma mulher pelada na parede e essa estava com as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura dele, a mulher gemia bastante. Saori ao ver isso fica de boca aberta, não acreditando no que via, Mu e Shaka não se surpreenderam muito. Mais para frente, eles avistam Shura penetrando seu membro ereto, no ânus de uma moça, ela estava apoiada na mesa. No canto esquerdo uma loira estava com o pênis ereto de Hyoga na boca, o cavaleiro de cisne gritava de prazer. Nos fundos do salão se enxergava Saga dentro de uma banheira com duas mulheres transando. Ao ver isso Shaka fica horrorizado e resolve ir embora.  
  
Shaka: Eu não vou ficar nessa pouca vergonha, eu vou embora. Se quiser vir comigo ótimo, senão fique aqui só com o Mu, se ele concordar é claro - O cavaleiro de virgem sussurra no ouvido da deusa.  
  
Saori: Mu, por favor, fique comigo, quero ficar mais um pouco - A deusa sussurra no ouvido de seu amigo.  
  
Mu: Pode ir Shaka, eu cuidarei dela - Ele fala bem sério para seu amigo.  
  
Nesse momento. O cavaleiro de virgem sai da festa e quando chega na porta dá de cara com Milo.  
  
Milo: E aí? Conseguiu dar uma rapidinha? Há, há, há, há. Ou vai me dizer que vai embora sem pegar ninguém? - Milo sorri maliciosamente.  
  
Shaka: Milo, você vai pro inferno, por tanta orgia que prática e ainda vai leva os outros que tem a carne fraca junto contigo, tenho pena de você - O cavaleiro de virgem vira as costas e sai da casa de escorpião, deixando Milo falando sozinho.  
  
Milo: Não falo mais nada! Ai que raiva! - O cavaleiro de escorpião se dirige até onde Mu e Saori estavam, pois para ficar ali tinha regras, se eles não obedecessem teriam de sair de lá.  
  
A deusa estava abraçada em Mu, pois tinha medo que alguém a agarrasse, ela estava muito surpresa com tudo aquilo que via, enquanto o cavaleiro de áries estava começando a ficar excitado com tudo aquilo que enxergava ao seu arredor. Ele tinha vontade de deixar Saori no santuário com Shaka e depois voltar para ali e pegar as mulheres que estavam num canto o provocando. De repente, Milo se aproxima deles.  
  
Milo: Vejo que pela sua cara Mu, você deve estar interessado naquelas três mulheres que estão se insinuando para você. Não vou mentir para você, mas aquelas mulheres fazem um homem ir a loucura de tanto prazer, aquela loira tem uma chupada maravilhosa, e uma língua. Aquela de cabelo verde tem um traseiro, huumm! A moça do meio, a de cabelo azul, tem uma musculatura na vagina, que quando o pênis está lá dentro, te deixa com tesão tão grande que dá vontade de provar a fruta dela várias vezes.  
  
Mu: Então, elas devem ser demais! - O cavaleiro de áries sorri.  
  
Milo: Você nem imagina o quanto, acho melhor você aproveitar que elas estão sozinhas, e ir lá pro quartinho dos fundos e pegar elas. Pode deixar que eu cuido da sua acompanhante - Ele sorri maliciosamente.  
  
Mu: Não posso deixar a minha acompanhante ficar contigo.  
  
Milo: As regras são as seguintes, ninguém pode ficar sem fazer sexo aqui, não pode ficar só olhando, tem que participar. Aquelas mulheres estão vagas porque já as peguei antes de vocês chegarem na festa - Milo sorri.  
  
Mu: Se eu pegar a minha amiga, não quero que seja na frente de todo mundo, ficou claro! - O cavaleiro de áries fala sério.  
  
Milo: Está bem, peguem a chave do meu quarto, pelo menos lá está tudo limpo - O cavaleiro de escorpião dá a chave do quarto dele para Mu e a deusa.  
  
Mu: Muito obrigado Milo.  
  
Milo: E nada de fingir que fizeram sexo, pois vou mandar uma das garotas de vez enquanto espiar para ver se vocês estão transando e depois ainda vou olhar os lençóis.  
  
Nesse instante, Mu pega Saori no colo para não desconfiarem, e a leva até o quarto, chegando lá, ele a deita na cama.  
  
Saori: E agora o que vamos fazer? Você vai transar comigo? Você deve estar com vontade de pegar aquelas mulheres e eu só estou te atrapalhando. Fico com vergonha de dizer, mas eu estou excitada, nunca fiz isso antes, mas ao ver todos lá no salão transando e se divertindo me deu uma vontade - Ela tira a máscara e sorri.  
  
O cavaleiro de áries ao ouvir aquilo, senta na cama e começa a beijar a deusa, que o corresponde. Logo em seguida, Mu passa uma das mãos pelas pernas de Saori e vai indo até a parte intima da moça e retira a calcinha dela. Depois de alguns minutos ele tira o vestido da deusa e a deixa completamente nua. Ao ver aquela bela imagem a sua frente o cavaleiro de áries deita-se em cima dela e dá um chupão no seu pescoço delicado, em seguida vai lambendo e chupando os mamilos da moça. Minutos depois ele vai descendo até o abdômen da deusa e gentilmente abre as pernas dela, e se posiciona lá, e começa a lamber sua parte intima. Mu brincava com o clitóris de sua amada, fazendo movimentos leves, bruscos, lentos e rápidos com sua língua, fazendo a moça de cabelos roxos gritar de prazer, ele estava adorando tudo aquilo. Algum tempo depois, o cavaleiro de áries tira sua roupa, pois seu membro já estava ereto e sua calça muito apertada. Ao ver o tamanho da máquina de prazer do seu amado, a deusa suspira, então ele se encaixa entre as pernas de Saori e começa a penetração, que no inicio foi dolorosa para ela e depois foi prazerosa, ao sentir que sua amada estava gritando de prazer, ele afunda a penetração e faz movimentos lentos, rápidos de ida e vinda. Depois disso, a deusa muda a posição e fica de quatro, e o cavaleiro a penetra por trás, enquanto pela frente ele introduzia dois dedos na vagina da moça e massageava seu ponto de prazer. Saori nunca tinha sentido-se tão bem na vida. Horas depois, ela pede a seu amado para se tele-transportarem até seu quarto no santuário, para continuarem a fazer amor mais sossegados sem ninguém se intrometer, e o cavaleiro de áries aceita sorridente. Saori e Mu continuaram a se encontra depois dessa noite, e atualmente os dois estão namorando felizes.  
  
Fim  
  
Nota: Eu dedico esse fic as minhas amigas: Graça, Madam Spooky, Andréa e Pipe. 


End file.
